wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:Pancakes and Fries Meet 30 May 2011 - report by jarno87
'Pancakes and Fries Meet 30 May 2011' Report by jarno87 As Isabel already explained above we had a rare change to meet Brandon in Amsterdam. Brandon was really surprised that after tweeting around 2PM that 15 people turned up for dinner at 5PM. I made some pictures with my phone, and those can be found here. I made some short movies with my phone. Furthermore Ashley posted more pictures including a group picture on facebook. WoT/AMOL related points: During the walk to the restaurant I asked if someone channels in Tel'aran'rhiod, he/she really channeled. Brandon confirmed this. He added that the real question would be of a non-channeler would be able to 'channel' in T'a'R. He believed that a non-channeler would not be able to channel, but would be able to create the same effects. So to most intents and purposes it would look as if they channeled. Brandon made some nice remarks on prophecies. Knowing we wouldn't get anything specific he was asked about some general question. Someone asked whether the differences between the Seanchan prophecies and the Karatheon Cycle were completely intentional, or just from natural changes in telling a story for a thousand years from generation to generation. BS said it was a bit of both. He compared it with the story of Beowulf, how a scribe creating a new copy would change one line to make it more christian, or to make their interpretation more clear. This combined with some influence by the dark-one and his minions make it complicated. He added that it is not that one of the two is true and the other false. They might be on some things, on others both can be true even if it seems to be a contradiction. It's all in the interpretation of the prophecies which is a tricky business. He also remarked that the dark-friend also have their prophecies, foretellings and dreamers, whose predictions are just as valid as the ones from the light. Being dark prophecies doesn't invalidate them. Someone asked about the plotlines that will not be resolved in AMOL, if Brandon could say something about how many that would be. Brandon explained that RJ left lots of information about the ending and exactly where everyone will end up. This included some direction about things not to resolved, which would annoy some fans (he mentioned Theoryland here). His estimate was that this is something like 5 till 10 % of the plot lines, and all minor ones (We will find out what happens to Rand). However he said that if you remembered what the outriggers would be about you should be able to fill in most of the blanks and unresolved plot lines. Brandon noted that people will die in TG. We should not blame. In the train to the airport we talked about the writing process. Brandon said that for him writing the Perrin POV's was relatively easy because he understands Perrin, and more importantly Perrin understands himself. Mat on the other hand is much harder, as he doesn't understand himself. Furthermore Mat thinks one thing, says a second and does a third. This makes it all really confusing and hard for Brandon to write. However BS said that especially in the later books by RJ, he finds Mat the best written character. Some other points about scheduling and touring: Brandon hoped to finish AMoL near the end of the year and turn it in for editing. Then Harriet get all the time she needs (probably 6 months) to edit the book. If we wouldn't have got him into Amsterdam he could have written a chapter while waiting at the airport. So sorry folks, that we caused a small delay. The Great Hunt last fall was a great success. Brandon was really impressed by the chapter name guessing skills of the Theoryland. He is working on doing a new hunt this fall!!!!!!!! Brandon really liked the reception in Amsterdam so he kind of promised that on his next European tour (guess 2013 or so) he would be doing a signing in Amsterdam. This is great news for the Dutch fans and many others close by. This was all the things that I could remember, if any one has any remarks, please let me know so I can edit the list. Brandon also talked about his own books, I'll post that in Brandon section of the forum. URL for report: http://www.theoryland.com/vbulletin/showthread.php?p=150629#poststop Category:Reports from Fans Category:Interaction with Fans